


Hallowed Ground

by GreenOnyx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F, Filth, Hilda and Zelda are in it for the long haul, Sibling Incest, and also family cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: This is the first proper Zilda fic I’m going public with. I finally couldn’t resist the prompts page anymore. I hope you enjoy, and I sort of suspect you will.The prompts I chose were: Obsession. Sisters with benefits. Needy. Tits. Craving. Forever and ever. Also soulmates if you squint.





	Hallowed Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



> This is the first proper Zilda fic I’m going public with. I finally couldn’t resist the prompts page anymore. I hope you enjoy, and I sort of suspect you will. 
> 
> The prompts I chose were: Obsession. Sisters with benefits. Needy. Tits. Craving. Forever and ever. Also soulmates if you squint.

 

“Mother” Edward said tentatively 

“Yes dear” his mother replied, sipping her tea and reading the newspaper

“Have you noticed Hilda and Zelda spend quite a lot of time in their room these days”

“Is that why it’s so quiet?”

“...except that... it really isn’t. My room is across the hall from theirs and whenever I pass their door Ihear... sounds”

“Sounds, dear?” Mother asked, still not really paying attention. Father looked up and quirked an eyebrow. 

“You know what sort, darling” Father said to mother “you were a young woman once”

“I’m a young woman now” mother looked up from the paper in mock offense. 

Father chuckled and squeezed her hand “of course you are, dear. And radiant as the midday sun. Just not quite as young as our daughters. I think that’s a safe assessment, don’t you Edward”

Edward smiled nervously. 

Mother finally put down her paper and looked at her eldest and most rule-abiding child. 

“They’ve discovered each other, dear. It was bound to happen at their age. They’ll be lapping at each other like kittens at milk” Edward and Father cringed. Mother went on “It’s just what girls do. Honestly though, I’m surprised it took them this long. But Hilda is shy” she said, shrugging and taking another sip of her tea “I just hope they remember they’ve got to eat something else once in a while. Else they’ll starve” 

Edward and Father cringed again. Mother always did have a crass honesty about her. 

“Don’t worry, my darling” mother assured Edward “it’ll pass and they’ll find respectable husbands. No one in this family will compromise your standing in the church anymore than those radicalists in the books you’ve been reading, I can promise you that.”

-/-

Two centuries later and it did not pass. Through the best and the worst of times. Through decades together and decades apart, through firey screaming matches and broken plates and even a few murders, it did not pass. Two centuries later their passion burned that much brighter every year, and twice as bright for every year they’d been apart.

 

Zelda realized somewhere in her twentieth year of living that she had an obsession with Hilda’s cunt. Not even just her cunt. The way her lips parted when Zelda pressed inside of it, the way her cheeks flushed when she badly needed it touched, the way her chest flushed when it was sated, everything about Hilda’s body that related to pleasure. Zelda was obsessed. The way Hilda laughed, the way she snorted when she laughed really hard, even the way she looked so soft and vulnerable when she was sad, and the way she never was either of those things. The way Hilda drew people in, and especially the way she killed the ones who came too close without permission. Zelda was consumed. And it all always ended the same way. Zelda desperate to get her mouth between her sister’s legs. To make Hilda moan. To make Hilda come. 

 

Hilda discovered her particular obsession at eighteen. She was enthralled with Zelda’s breasts. 

She adored how perfectly they fit in her hands, how responsive Zelda was when they were touched, how rosy they got when Hilda had had her mouth on them. For that matter, Hilda was obsessed with the way they felt in her mouth. There were nights she could’ve spent hours just brushing her lips against them. There were nights when she did. She obsessed over the way they moved when Zelda was in the throes of passion, and the way they gave Zelda away the moment she was aroused. Hilda was lost for Zelda’s breasts. 

-/-

It had been two centuries and everyone they grew up in the Spellman house with was gone. They were the heads of the household now. And it didn’t pass. Husbands and prospective husbands had come and gone and the church of night itself had come and gone and still it didn’t pass. Forever and ever. 

 

“Forever and ever” Hilda breathed into Zelda’s ear, in bed with both her arms around Zelda, holding her by her breast and her cunt and rubbing her clit with dedicated, adoring fingers. Zelda tensed and clawed and shouted Hilda’s name and Hilda still whispered in her ear “forever and ever. You’re mine and I’m yours. Together as sisters, forever and ever.” 

 

The words Zelda had said to her when they were in the midst of everything falling apart. When they were both choosing to be selfish yet again. Hilda needed Zelda to know she had no intentions of abandoning her again. Not even to the room down the hall. 

 

Later, at breakfast Hilda began to wonder about the standing of the fascination that wouldn’t pass now that they had a new church. 

“What do you think Lilith’s stance is on our... relationship?”

“I think she’d ask you to stop pausing so much before you call it a relationship” Zelda deadpanned from behind her newspaper.

“You know what I mean, Zelds” Hilda sipped her tea, staring the print in front of Zelda’s face.

“I’m sorry, Hildegard, I don’t” Zelda folded her newspaper and set it aside. She reached for her espresso and stared over it in mock offense “I need you to explain to me why you won’t use the word relationship about us”

“I did!” 

“As if under duress”

“I didn’t!”

“Sometimes, Hildegard, it’s like you don’t even love me”

“I spent the morning with my tongue in places that might suggest otherwise”

“For personal gain”

“Well...”

“How truly evil the dark lord was, cursing me with such a hateful selfish sister”

“Zelda!”

“I am singularly unloved”

“Zelda!” Hilda was starting to giggle. Zelda’s stiff upper lip was losing the battle to a smirk. 

“Alone”

“Zelda Spellman. Stop it.”

“Would that I had a sister who loved me”

 “Who doesn’t love you, Aunt Zee?” Ambrose swanned in and swished into his usual seat. 

“Your Aunt Hilda. She’s positively heartless”

“She’s known for it” Ambrose agreed as he slathered strawberry jam on his toast. He winked at Hilda who was now the one staring in mock offense. 

“Who’s heartless?” Sabrina bounded in, far too energetic for the hour 

“Aunt Hilda” Ambrose confirmed around a bite of toast. 

“It’s always who you least expect” Sabrina mock marveled at Hilda as if seeing her for the first time. 

Hilda huffed and took a sip of her tea. Sabrina laughed and kissed her on the top of the head. 

Zelda smiled, quite pleased with herself, and resumed reading her paper. Hilda would punish her later. And it was sure to be divine. 

Around the newspaper Hilda could see Zelda’s nipples stiffen beneath her dress. Hilda couldn’t help but smile. Zelda would pay for this. And they would both love every minute of it. 

 


End file.
